


Wild Rides and Goodbyes

by BabylonsTaboo



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Do Y'all Read Straight Fics?, F/M, Forgive the poor writing, Horny Aoi, It's been more than a decade, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Wounding during sex, cursing, practise safe sex y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonsTaboo/pseuds/BabylonsTaboo
Summary: “It just means that my welcome home is going to be as good as my goodbye, right? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that.”*******Just a oneshot of Aoi and an unnamed female character doing the devil's tango, getting too caught up in it and the fallout of such.*******Disclaimer: I don't know Aoi, I don't know the GazettE, I don't know how the music industry works. This is purely a brain fart that I needed to get out of my head so I could go to sleep.This is my first fanfiction in over a decade, so please be kind. I'm rusty. :(
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wild Rides and Goodbyes

He braces against the headboard and looks up freely at her with pride, her own eyes shut tightly as she moves fluidly on his hips. He bites his kiss swollen lips and takes in the sight of her, her hands lost in the length of her hair and her breasts swaying tantalisingly as her breaths come in shallow and erratic puffs. Goddamn. He’d been with many women but this one… This one was absolutely mesmerizing.

He smiles at her form and trails his long fingers along the length of her thighs feeling the subtle tremor in them to signal her end. His hands, large, capable and practiced, grip her hips tightly as he finally allows himself to take control. His smile grows ever wider, almost wickedly, as she gasps brokenly at his deep, controlled thrusts. Her eyelids fly open to stare pleadingly at him, her red and badly bitten lips struggling to form coherent words. God fuck it, did she have any idea just how intoxicating she was to him?

“Right there?”

He grins and continues plunging himself deep at the behest of her wild eyes and shaky nods, completely enjoying watching her bite her lips to silence her moans. He tilts his head innocently, not even bothering to conceal the wicked glint in his eyes, as one hand comes down firmly in a smack on her behind. He was painfully aware of his internal urge, the incessant itching to lose all self-control and take her as harshly as his body wanted to at her surprised cry. His voice is deep and full of lust, almost dangerous to his own ears, as he never takes his eyes off of hers.

“Don’t you fucking dare… I want to hear you, babe.”

“Yes, sir…”

She barely nods once more, her thighs visibly shaking as she bends forward to press her body against his. He closes his eyes for a second, revelling in the feel of her sliding against him, her body just as hot and sticky as his. His throat constricts and he emits a low growl feeling her nails gripping into his shoulders and dragging from shoulders to his chest.

Fuck. He could hear the faint alarms ringing somewhere deep inside his head but who could give a damn right now? This was too good. SHE was too. Fucking. Good. He breaks out of the haziness in his thoughts when her voice, ragged and punctuated with breathy moans, fills his ear.

“Yuu… May… I…?”

There it was. Her request for permission that was guaranteed to send him to hell in a handbasket. He would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward to it each time. He emanated a soft groan, feeling his length twitch deep in her heat in response, practically begging for release within her. Fuck, three words and he was ready. Which one of them was really the one in control here?

His nails dig further into the soft curve of her hips, wondering whether her submission or her body was to blame for how easily he reached his peak. He returns to the present once more by her messy moans and whimpers, begging him for permission to fall apart around him. He growls his assent as he buries his face in her neck, taking in the scent and taste of her sweat. He smirks bitterly as his own voice sounds hoarse and strained amongst the sounds of their lovemaking. His fingers move to the junction of her legs, viciously intending to overstimulate her with gentle circles. She definitely owned every fucking part of him, and he knew it. And God, he didn’t fucking care.

“Fuck… Fuck… Cum... Cum for me...”

He could feel every muscle in his body tightening as she flings her head back, her voice a high-pitched cry of his name as she becomes undone around him. Somehow, she presses herself incredibly closer to him again, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. His own voice is ripped violently from his throat into a steady string of curses as he releases from the sensation of her body clamping onto him and refusing to let go. He swore internally to ever celestial being that if he were to die soon, this is exactly how he’d want to go.

“Fuck….You feel… So good…”

He murmurs breathlessly into the wild mess of her hair, holding her closely to his quivering body as they ride out their sensations together. Her face remains buried in his neck, lavishing him with gentle, wet, kisses, and making him smile at the ironically soft gesture in comparison to their session.

“I’m… definitely going to miss this, my love…”

He wills the pounding in his head to subside, focusing on her ragged breathing as he nods at her words. He musters enough strength in his arms to raise her hips slightly, feeling himself slide out of her and revelling in her unhappy pout and protesting groan at the sudden loss of him. He disposes quickly of the condom, eager to continue cradling her, kissing her hair before massaging her lower back.

“Me too, but… I’ll be home in a few months.” He pushes her upright gently, one hand nestled on her hip to gently massage the bruises he left from his grip, and the other tracing the contours of her face, a teasing smile on his full lips as her eyes flutter closed tiredly under his touch.

“It just means that my welcome home is going to be as good as my goodbye, right? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that.” He couldn’t hide the grin at his own words, already willing for the tour to be over quickly so he could return home for them to fuck each other senseless. Months without her would be actual torture to him.

She gives him a sweet smile and nods in return to his words, before opening her eyes, surprisingly bright despite her exhaustion. He watches her with growing confusion as her eyes now widen in horror and gloss over, as her hands come up to grip her cheeks.

“Yuu. Oh god. Yuu. Your chest.”

His brows furrow deeply at the panic in her trembling voice, glancing down at himself to see the thin but deep, red scratches on his chest. His fingertips float gingerly along them until he reaches the source of the sharp ache on his shoulder, his teeth gritting tightly. Well, fuck.

“Oh fuck. My manager’s going to kill me….”

She reaches out hesitantly to touch the bite, her voice wavering as she looks at him guiltily, her tears threatening to spill over.

“I forgot… I’m sorry, Yuu. I know I’m not supposed to. Not where they could be seen…”

He doesn’t respond to her gentle apology, instead stretching and mimicking playing his guitar. His face twinges in slight pain and she doesn’t miss it, her own face twisting in horror as her nails dig into her cheeks. He hears her small sob of distress and looks up at her, offering a soothing smile.

“Hey. Stop it. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

He smiles as he raises his arm once more in attempts to alleviate her guilt, but a soft hiss escapes his plump lips at the newfound limits of his movement. He allows himself to sigh, already hearing the words of the management and his members for being so careless with his image, especially right before a tour. That it’s fine for his fans to know he loves sex, without actually knowing that he has someone to have sex with.

“Shit. I’ll get fucked up for this, for sure.” He groans, once again touching the bite tentatively and willing futilely for it to disappear overnight.

He looks up at the sudden movement of her hands moving from her cheeks to covering her mouth, her tears finally trailing down her cheeks.

“Yuu, I’m sorry... Please don’t be mad at me. I really didn’t mean to…”

Her watery eyes fixate on the red, angry imprint of her teeth on his otherwise smooth shoulder, her fingers lightly tracing it. She swallowed harshly, knowing that she had broken one of the core rules that was established since they’d begun living together, and knowing that they would both be reprimanded somehow.

“Mad...?” He tilts his head in confusion at her words before comprehension finally dawns on him. He laughs softly, watching her snap out of her spiralling self-deprecating thoughts, practically visible on her pale face. He flashes a genuinely reassuring smile, his hand slipping behind her neck with his thumb brushing her cheek lovingly. He tilts her head for her to look directly into his dark eyes, trying his best to soothe her guilt.

“Hey. Babe. Who said I was angry?” He gave a nonchalant shrug, his voice filling the soft silence between them. “I’ll shuffle my stage outfits around. There’s makeup to cover things too. And bandages can hide the worst of it and still be a cushion for my guitar strap. It’ll be fine.”

He guides her face closer to his with his hand on the nape of her neck, letting his lips brush hers softly despite the possessive action and look in his eyes. His voice comes out low but with his amusement evident in it.

“And don’t worry about what any of them have to say about it. I don’t care and neither should you. They’ll get over it. So what if my girl gave me some scratches and marks as she came? We had mind-blowing sex. Which man wouldn’t be fucking proud to show that off?”

Her own uncertain eyes remain transfixed on his as he finally captures her lips in a searing kiss. His mouth assaults hers relentlessly, all tongues and teeth and conveying his genuine pleasure and pride in their actions, consequences be damned. Her fingers reach up to tangle in his dark locks with a loud moan, and he takes it as his cue that she is sufficiently distracted, whispering breathlessly against her lips.

“You know…”

He smirks gently, turning agilely in contrast to his expression to pin her on the bed, his form blanketing hers. He gives her one last look with mischievous eyes, his voice husky as he smiles at the way her back naturally arches to his hand now deftly kneading her breast. God, being a guitarist for a living definitely had its perks. He wondered just how much she’d be able to take with only his fingers, smirking as he settled on conducting that experiment for the rest of the night.

“I’ve got a few more hours left before I need to leave….”

He bends his head to lick at her shoulder before nipping at the crook of her neck, his voice deep and dripping with need. He grins against her skin at her quiet moan of his name, his tongue soothing the sensitive area.

“I think everyone needs to see that you’re taken too…”


End file.
